


Crazy For You

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Carnival, Dancing, Drinking, Horseback Riding, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Makeup, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC is in a rut and Chris tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Number

JC’s life had become routine. He would wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, read his mail, then fall asleep on the couch watching television. When he woke up between two and four am, he would wonder where his day had gone and he’d drag his ass into the bedroom and go to sleep there, making sure to set his alarm clock, so he could be sure to get up in time to go to work the next day. It had become an unending cycle.

He liked to complain about it. Often. To anyone who would listen. Usually Chris or Lance.

One day JC woke up and realized he was twenty-seven and his life was slipping away from him. This realization hit him at five twenty-four in the morning. He yawned, feeling he really needed to share this information swirling through his mind. Joey would have gotten home at maybe three or four, because Joey liked to party. He might still be up, but if he was, he was probably with some chick, so calling him wouldn’t be cool. Justin would be asleep and he would be awfully cranky if anyone woke him up with a phone call. Justin would just hang up on him and that just wouldn’t be cool. Chris might still be up, because Chris was just crazy and never seemed to sleep. Ever. He wouldn’t be pissed either. So he could call Chris, but Chris was just crazy and having a conversation with a crazy person and five-thirty in the morning just wasn’t cool. And then there was Lance. Lance usually got up at five-thirty every day, even on Sundays, which was strange, but that’s just how Lance was. Some inner clock thing he was always complaining about. That was weird, but Lance should be up and Lance always had good advice. So he would call Lance.

JC hit his speed dial. He was still half asleep and didn’t trust himself to actually dial numbers. Then again, since he had everyone on speed dial, he only knew their speed dial number anyway, so that was easier than looking up the actual numbers in his address book.

“Hello?”

It was Chris. Damn. “What are you doing at Lance’s this early?”

“Dude, I’m not. I’m home. You must have hit the wrong number again, JC.”

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“JC, there is and you obviously wanted to talk to someone about it. Why else would you be calling anyone at five thirty-four in the morning? Why else would you even be awake at five thirty-four in the morning? So spill it already.”

“I wanted to talk to Lance.”

“Too bad. You called Doctor Chris’ Magical Hotline, so tell me what’s on your mind?”

“My life is over, Chris.”

“Over? Over? Why?”

“I’m twenty-seven years old.”

“Dude, I’m like thirty-two and my life ain’t over yet.”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to Lance.”

“Why? You don’t want to talk to someone over thirty? Dude, I’ve been over thirty for years now. I swear, my life isn’t one bit less interesting in its thirties than it was in its twenties. And it wasn’t uninteresting then and it’s not uninteresting now. It’s not the age, it’s the mental state of the person living the life that thinks it’s over. Now what’s really going on?”

“What the hell did you just say?”

“Dude, you are so in need of an attitude adjustment. I’ll be right over.”

“No! No! Chris, it’s too early.”

“What early? You’re up, I’m up. You need the support of a friend, I’m a friend. I’ll be there in thirty minutes. See ya.”

“Chris! Chris?” 

JC sighed as he fell back onto his bed, hoping he fell asleep before Chris showed up.


	2. Making Up

Even if JC had actually fallen back to sleep, he couldn’t have missed Chris knocking at his door at six twenty-one. Running to the door, JC tripped over his throw rug and cursed the carpet, cursed his feet, cursed Chris and wondered why he hadn’t called Lance anyway.

His eyes were drooping, being tempted by sleep, when he opened the door. Chris was standing there wide awake. Way too awake for this early in the morning. JC didn’t move out of his way. “What do you want?”

“Dude, you called me,” Chris informed him as he pushed through the doorway. “Come on. Bedroom.”

JC shook his head. Chris was carrying two bags, one paper, one plastic. JC really didn’t want to know what Chris had brought with him.

“Hey, Jace, where are your wine glasses?”

“What?”

“Your. Wine. Glasses. Dude. Where. Are. They?”

JC shook his head and stumbled into the kitchen. “Here,” he said, grabbing one out of the cupboard.

“I need two. One for me and one for you.”

“It’s like not even seven am yet, Chris.”

Chris checked his watch. “Yeah, you’re right. Get another glass, then bedroom.”

JC sighed and reached for another glass. “Did you bring me flowers at least?”

Chris laughed. “Isn’t the Fine Kirkpatrick Ass enough of a gift for you?”

“No.”

“Come on, we’re going to have fun.”

When JC walked into his bedroom, he found Chris had already kicked off his shoes and was standing next to the bed tugging at a corkscrew. He smiled once he had the bottle open and poured a glass for himself, then filled JC’s.

“Chris, what are you doing?”

“Not me, us. Sit.”

JC complied, sitting on the bed, still wearing the pajama bottoms and t-shirt he had slept in. He didn’t like pajama tops. The buttons were just annoying.

Chris dumped out the contents of the plastic bag as he declared, “I stopped by a drug store. One of those twenty-four hour ones. Are those cool or what?”

Blinking twice, JC stared at the items that had spilled out. An assortment of makeup. Lipstick, lip pencil, eye shadow, blush, mascara, foundation and eye liner.

“Chris, what are you doing with this stuff?”

“Drink your wine and tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’re crazy! Maybe you should go.”

“No way. You drink. We talk. I don’t like what you say, I get to put makeup on you.”

“What kind of a fucked up game is that?”

“Hmmm,” Chris noted, rummaging through the pile, “that calls for a little foundation. And drink. Good wine, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, good wine, crazy ass bartender.”

“Drink.”

Chris leaned forward to apply the foundation.

JC closed his eyes. Chris fingers at his jaw line felt kind of good. And Chris’ breath right in his face. He was breathing the same air as Chris. So close. JC’s eyes suddenly flew open. _*What is going on? I haven’t had that much to drink.*_

By ten am JC was drunk off his ass and Chris had him completely made up. They both laughed when Chris led JC to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. When JC stopped laughing, he leaned over and kissed Chris. Three minutes later they were both undressed and in bed together.

JC woke up again at six that evening and Chris was gone.

The next morning, JC scrubbed his face as best as he could, but failed to remove all traces of the makeup. Faint trails of eye liner and lip liner remained, as well as a ghosting of eyeshadow and perhaps just a touch of the blush. He cursed Chris, but did get several compliments at work that day. Everyone told him he almost had a glow about him and asked whether he had started exercising or had found the love of his life.

He told them he had started jogging on the weekends. Five miles.


	3. You Spin Me Round

JC refused to call Chris and was frightened every time the phone rang, fearing it was Chris. Chris was crazy and was trying to drag JC into the land of insanity with him. And really, JC did like the way he looked in eye liner and that was clearly Chris’ fault for bringing it over.

It was almost eleven Saturday morning when Chris banged on his door again.

“Chris?”

“JC? Why aren’t you dressed?”

“Saturday morning. Time off.”

“You. Me. Plans. Get dressed, dude.”

“Plans?”

“Yes, hurry up. Shirt. Pants. I don’t have to go in and dress you, do I?”

“No.” Searching his mind, JC failed to recall any plans he had made for the day. Must have been when Chris was there on Sunday and they were drunk. JC dressed and left with Chris.

As they were cruising down the highway, JC questioned, “Where are we going?”

Chris only smiled back as he replied, “You’ll see.”

The car didn’t stop until Chris had pulled into the parking lot of an amusement park. 

“Chris, I am so not going in there.”

“Oh, except that you so _are_ going in there. Let’s go,” Chris insisted, dragging JC by the hand.

Under normal circumstances JC didn’t drink much beer. He preferred wine. Unfortunately, the amusement park sold beer, but not wine. And Chris insisted the beer went perfectly with the giant pretzel he bought for JC. They hit the water rides first, then more beer. Next was the Ferris wheel, then cotton candy, which JC was pretty sure didn’t go well with beer. Then came the funnel cakes and playing games. Chris even won a stuffed pink panther, which he handed over to JC as soon as JC got all teary, explaining that it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Pretty with long lashes. It reminded JC of himself in makeup. He made a metal note to buy himself a pink shirt. After that they hit every roller coaster and spinning ride in the park. For dinner, Chris bought corn dogs, fries and more beer. Before they left the park, they hit their favorite rides one more time.

As they rounded the gift shop near the gate, it hit. JC dropped to his knees and began to puke. Chris pulled him behind the building and held him up, pushing his hair out of his face. Leaving JC alone for a couple minutes, Chris went into the gift shop and returned with a plastic bag.

“In case you need to, you know, in the car,” he explained.

JC looked up, his eyes red. Chris was a crazy asshole.

JC passed out before they got to his place. He couldn’t remember walking up to his apartment, but he did wake up in his own bed. Alone. In his boxers. Nothing else.

After stumbling to the bathroom for his morning pee, JC noticed something in the mirror. Chris had taken the lipstick he had bought the week before and had drawn a heart on JC’s chest.

“I knew I should have thrown that shit away. Damn Chris.”

It didn’t come off as easily as JC thought it should, but he didn’t feel up to taking a shower yet. So he called Lance.

“Lance, I am sick, so sick. Please help me.”

“What’s wrong, JC? Do you need me to bring you something?”

“I have a hangover. Feel like crap. Help me.”

“Why do you have a hangover?”

“Because I drank too much. Are you going to help me?”

“Fine,” Lance snapped. “Don’t tell me.”

“Chris dragged me out to an amusement park yesterday and made me drink beer and go on spinning rides all day. It didn’t mix well. I feel sick. And Chris is an asshole.”

“Why don’t you call Chris?”

“I’m really hurting here Lance. Please? I don’t want to talk to Chris ever again. This is all his fault. He’s nuts. Please come over and take care of me. Please?”

“Sure, I’ll be right there.”

“And you can’t let Chris in and I don’t want to talk to anyone other than you all day. Just want to sleep.”

“I’m be there within the hour.”

“Thanks, Lance.”


	4. Horsing Around

It was Wednesday before JC forgave Chris, but he still hadn’t heard from him. Not one word.   
JC was practically cringing in his apartment all day on Saturday. The knock on the door never came. The phone never rang. Heading for bed at two in the morning, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then the next morning he waited. He even started watching religious programming, thinking if he repented, he would be spared any more visits from Chris. By ten am, he had fallen back to sleep, this time on the couch.

It was noon when the knock came.

“Chris? What now?”

“We had a playdate. Did you forget? You need to wear jeans and boots. Do you have boots? Let me see the Chasez shoe collection.” Chris began rifling through JC’s closet, withdrawing one pair with a smile. “Dude, these ones have little naked people fucking painted all over them. How cool is that? Mister Kinky Cool over there. Very cool indeed, but you can’t wear them. We can try some of these positions out later if you want because, yeah cool. And you’re the flexible sort.” Chris was flipping the shoe around, gazing at it with interest. “But, can’t wear them where we’re going. These. You’re wearing these and jeans. Get to it.”

For over an hour, Chris drove, blaring his CDs loudly and singing along. JC didn’t mind. He didn’t really feel like talking to Chris anyway, because Chris was just nuts. At least he enjoyed listening to Chris’ singing voice.

As Chris pulled to a stop, JC rolled his eyes. The boots really should have been a hint. Chris had just pulled into the lot of the Irish Fox riding stables.

“We’re here.”

“Horses?”

“Yeah. They’re cool. Come on.”

Chris was given an Appaloosa named Mad Max. JC was given a short chestnut Quarter Horse called Lucky. The horse had deep brown eyes, like Chris, but looked about as bored in his life as JC was in his own. The horse was in a rut, too.

There was nothing JC could do, other than allow the horse to plod down the trail a few feet behind Chris. A few minutes into the ride, JC realized he could look up and catch a nice view of that Fine Kirkpatrick Ass. Along the trail, JC could see a variety of wild flowers and thought he really needed more purple stuff in his wardrobe.

“JC, look.” Chris was pointing across a small glade at a deer. 

JC caught a brief glimpse before it bounded away. The birds were cool, too. Lots of birds. JC wondered why he didn’t have any shirts with birds on them and made a mental note to correct that as soon as he got home. Or maybe later in the week, because he really hated shopping on Sundays. He always seemed to arrive ten minutes before the stores closed.

By the time they returned to the stable, JC was smiling and relaxed. When Chris forked over sixty bucks, JC had stepped forward attempting to pay his share, but Chris shooed him away, insisting it was his treat.

When they got back to JC’s place, he insisted Chris stay for dinner. They ordered pizza and JC insisted on paying for it, then opened a bottle of red wine for the occasion, which really wasn’t an occasion at all, but he had enjoyed the trail ride and spending a little time in the country. He felt less stressed than he had in a while, but his legs were already beginning to feel a little sore. A warm bubble bath would correct that.

_*Whoa! Did I just think about taking a bubble bath? I don’t even have bubble bath. Dish soap is kind of like bubble bath. And maybe Chris would join me. Oh shit! What am I thinking? How drunk am I?*_

“JC! Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes. No. I just sort of zoned out for a minute. Sorry.”

“Maybe you should go to bed.”

“I want to take a bath first. Would you. Oh, forget it.”

“What?”

“I was going to ask you to join me.”

Chris smiled and took JC’s hand in his own. “I’d love to.”


	5. Some Like It Wet

JC smiled all week long. He finally saw why people enjoyed their weekends. He used to just stay home and watch movies or listen to music, but he had to admit, he was having fun and looking forward to the weekends these days. Hanging out with Chris on the weekends was becoming a nice routine in his life. He wondered whether he would see Chris on Saturday or Sunday and what crazy outing he would plan next. Then something strange happened. Chris showed up on Wednesday night. Late. In the middle of a storm.

JC was snug in his bed by ten o’clock because the severe winds had knocked out his cable and his electricity. He had nothing to do and only a couple flashlights to do it with. So he decided to change his plans and actually fall asleep in his bed prior to falling asleep on the couch watching television. He cursed the quietness that drove him mad. No television. No music. Only the constant droning of the pelting rain.

When he heard the knock on the door, he figured it was either a neighbor wanting to borrow flashlights, the manager telling them the heat was out or the police evacuating the building. But, once again, it was Chris.

“Chris, you’re fucking soaked. Get in here.”

“No, you come out here.”

“Chris, come on. My power is out, but you can come in and get dried off and warm. What have you been doing anyway? Rolling in puddles?”

Chris nodded. “Something like that. Come on, get dressed. No, wait, you have terrible taste in clothing, I will pick out an outfit for you.”

Grabbing the flashlight from JC’s hands, Chris headed to the bedroom and began rummaging through JC’s stuff. “Here, Alien t-shirt, perfect. Your ripped up shorts you refuse to get rid of and, do you have an old pair of sneakers?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Fine, sandals it is. You better be able to keep up, JC.”

“I am not going out there in this storm.”

“Sure you are, get dressed. I’ll go put some towels by the door for when we get back. Oh, leave your wallet, just bring keys. I swear, it’s raining cats and dogs out there.”

JC sighed. Then dressed and headed to the door. Chris grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. JC stumbled as he tried to keep up with Chris, who was running at full stride. He also had a firm grasp of JC’s hand and wasn’t about to leave him behind. The rain was still pounding, but the winds had died down.

Dragging JC along, Chris headed to a nearby park. When they got there, Chris pulled JC to him and kissed him, then placed his hand over JC’s heart. “Not bad. You’re in better shape than I am.”

“That’s not where you check.”

“I thought you’d slap me if I grabbed your crotch.”

“You check the pulse at the wrist or neck, you bone head.”

“That’s boner head to you. Come on.” Again Chris tugged on JC’s arm.

They wound up on top of the steep hill where kids liked to sled in the winter. JC couldn’t remember the last time he went sledding, but thought maybe he should try it again sometime.

“Okay, lay down.”

“Chris, the ground is soaked.”

“Like I didn’t know that. Watch and follow my lead.” Chris proceeded to lay down, then began rolling down the rain drenched hill. JC shook his head, but thought he might as well do it on his own before Chris ran back up and made them roll down together. In each other’s arms. That didn’t sound too bad, but JC was sure they’d end up battering each other as gravity took hold. So he laid down, took a deep breath and rolled to the bottom, where Chris was waiting for him.

“Wasn’t that amazing?”

JC laughed. Chris knew how to enjoy anything. He had never lost his child-like love of trying out new things. They were both bruised, battered, wet and muddy and Chris was having the time of his life. 

When JC didn’t respond, Chris pulled him into his arms and kissed him just as lightning struck at the top of the hill. “Now, wasn’t that fucking amazing?”

JC smiled and nodded.

“Good, let’s go again.”

For the next hour, they tumbled down the hill and kissed in the rain. They headed back to JC’s apartment at midnight. After all, they both had to go to work in the morning.

JC woke up late the next day, but had an excuse. His power was out all night, so his alarm clock didn’t wake him up.


	6. Atomic Flamingo

Friday night, he was sitting on his couch, watching _Jerry McGuire_ one more time, when he heard a knock at the door. Couldn’t be Chris. He had just seen Chris on Wednesday and Chris usually waited at least five days before interrupting JC’s life. But it was Chris. 

Chris was wearing a black t-shirt which read, _‘My girlfriend is a lesbian, but my boyfriend doesn’t mind’_ , along with black leather pants and a spiked dog collar. And a little eye liner and maybe even eye shadow. JC thought he was, but didn’t want to stare into Chris’ eyes, because Chris just seemed to suddenly have some weird control thing going on lately.

Searching through JC’s closet, Chris yanked out the newly acquired pink shirt, which sported the phrase _‘Think Pink’_ on the front. “Jace, when did you get this? Very cool. You’re wearing this, these oh so tight leather pants with the holes in just the right places and those shoes with the people fucking on them, because those are just cool.” Chris tossed the items to the bed.

“Where are you taking me dressed like that?”

“Dance club! A very cool one. We can dance together all dirty and shit and no one will care.”

Chris waited, almost patiently, while JC got ready. Nervously, JC stood in his bathroom. He kind of wanted to wear eye liner tonight, but he wasn’t sure. Chris was wearing eye liner. Obviously they were going somewhere where it wouldn’t be a problem. The only problem was when Chris banged on the door, causing JC to jump and almost take his eye out.

“Dude, what his taking you so long and why is this door locked? You jacking off or what?”

JC reached around and unlocked the door. “I was just thinking about wearing, you know, a little eye liner or something.”

Chris smiled, sitting JC down on the toilet as he expertly applied makeup to JC’s face.

“When did you learn to do this?” JC wondered.

“High school. Plays. And I’ve been known to date women.”

“Yeah, but I see your girlfriend is a lesbian.”

Chris laughed. “But my boyfriend doesn’t mind.”

“Cool shirt man.”

Leaning over, Chris kissed JC’s forehead. “There. You are now officially a work of art. A master piece.”

“Are we boyfriends?”

“Do you want to have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t know. It just feels like we’re dating. I mean, we go out and you always pay. I feel like your bitch.”

“Then maybe you should be the one wearing the dog collar.” Chris kissed JC’s temple, then pulled him onto his feet. “Let’s go.”

A bad feeling surged in JC’s gut as they entered the club. It was dark and smelled like sweat, cologne and booze. Chris held his hand and pulled him along to the bar where he ordered a frothy pink drink for JC, joking that pink seemed to be JC’s color of late then ordered something blue for himself. He thought he heard his drink called a something Flamingo and Chris’ was an Atomic something. JC smiled thinking they could mix them and have an Atomic Flamingo. So he did. When Chris had nearly drained his drink, JC grabbed it and mixed them together into a lavender slushy thing.

Chris laughed at him, “What did you do that for?”

“I wanted to make an Atomic Flamingo.”

“How is it?”

“Kind of good. I guess. Okay. It has a hell of a kick to it.”

“Let’s dance,” Chris suggested, dragging JC to the dance floor.

The booze had apparently loosened all of JC’s joints and he danced fluidly around Chris. And that’s when he finally noticed.

“Chris, this is a gay bar. No chicks.”

“Yeah. Gay dance club. Pretty cool, huh?”

“They’re going to think we’re gay.”

“They’re going to think I have a really hot boyfriend. I told you no one would care if we danced together.”

JC easily fell into the groove and smiled when Chris moved close enough for them to grind together. When Chris told him he was hot, all JC did was giggle.

JC’s pink shirt and copulating shoes glowed in the neon lighting. Two hours later, JC was drunk enough to kiss Chris on the lips as they stood at the bar waiting for another round of drinks.


	7. One Fucking Thing After Another

JC woke up in his bed the next day, Saturday. Chris was gone. JC cried. An hour later, he took a shower, banging his head against the tiled wall when he realized he wouldn’t see or hear from Chris for a full week. Here it was Saturday morning and he’d already had his night out with Chris. Had already seen Chris twice this week, but he felt he wouldn’t hear from him again for days and that made him sad. 

By evening, it became too much. JC couldn’t handle it anymore, so he called Chris.

“Hello?”

“Chris. Chris I need you to come over.”

“Like you think I have nothing better to do?”

“Chris, please?”

“Are you okay?”

“I need you.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Thanks, Chris.”

That was when JC questioned his own sanity. He had invited this crazy person to come over. Actually, he had practically begged Chris to come over.

JC answered the door in his robe, nothing beneath it. A smile graced him as he pulled Chris into the apartment then dragged him into the bedroom without a word spoken. When Chris stood there, looking either confused or concerned, JC patted the bed beside him. When Chris stepped over and sat beside him, JC kissed him.

“Jace, what are you doing?”

“I want you,” JC sighed as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ body and leaned over until they both were lying on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, JC reached down and unfastened Chris’ pants, then pushed his hand into Chris’ underwear.

“Jace, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

JC watched as Chris pushed away from him and removed his shoes and shirt then socks and finally his pants. JC patted the bed beside him once more, watching as Chris crawled across the bed to him, pushing JC down to the mattress with a kiss. Chris’ mouth was hot, wet and pressed down firmly. When he pushed his tongue against JC’s lips, JC opened his mouth and sucked it in. Chris’ hands wandered over JC’s body, feeling its heat, slick with sweat. Fingers glided across JC’s arms and ribs, continuing down to his hips then stroked his thighs, before moving to JC’s cock.

“Nice to see you’re thinking happy thoughts, JC,” Chris teased.

JC flipped them over, so he was now on top. “Very, very happy thoughts.” Leaning over to the night table, JC grabbed a condom and the lube. “Are you really up for this?”

“You sure are,” Chris laughed.

“Please don’t joke. I want to. Really want to, but not if you don’t. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, okay?”

“Dude, I am so up for this. You are one incredibly sexy man. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want you?”

“Like I think you’re in your right mind,” JC scoffed.

Still, he lubed his fingers and pushed Chris’ legs apart to prepare him.

“Just for the record, I’m only letting you be on top because this is your place. If we ever fuck in my bed, I’m topping your sweet ass.”

“Deal, baby. Damn you feel good. So incredible.” JC leaned in to kiss Chris deeply. _*Did I just call Chris ‘baby’? Are we really dating?*_

Chris gasped when JC took him, pushing in fully and filling him. It took him a couple minutes to relax and steady his breathing. By then JC was moving inside of him.

“I’m liking this JC. We should have hooked up a long time ago.”

JC was panting by the time he replied, “I think I love you.” Then he quickly buried his head against Chris neck, moaning as he came.

“Dude, you are so insane, but I kind of love you, too.”


	8. Crazy For You

Deja vu. JC woke up and Chris was gone. JC cried.

When he finally picked up the phone, he called Lance.

“Hello?”

“Lance, it’s JC. I. There’s this crazy thing going on and I. I’m not really sure. I don’t know what to do.”

“About Chris?”

“Yes. I mean, he’s crazy, but I enjoy hanging out with him. But he’s always gone in the morning.”

“Are you two sleeping together?”

“Yes.”

“As in, having sex?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s stayed over a couple of times, but last night was the first time we ever actually, you know, had sex together. We just kissed before and touched a little. But last night, definite sex.”

“And he left before you woke up and you’re wondering if he really cares about you. Is that it?”

“I guess. I mean, it feels like we’re dating, but we’ve never really had a discussion about it.”

“You need to talk to Chris.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Chris is crazy.”

“JC, you called me for advice. My advice to you is to call Chris and ask him what’s going on in your relationship. You two need to establish whether you’re actually dating or if this is just a buddy fuck situation going on. Good luck and I’ll talk to you later. Call me if you don’t get the answer you want.”

“I don’t know what answer I want.”

“Talk to him, JC. Later.”

JC dialed again. This time it was Chris’ number.

“Hello?”

“Chris, I need to know what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“All this crazy shit you do. Why are you dragging me out in the rain and to gay dance clubs and horseback riding and to amusement parks and the makeup thing? I need to know why we’re doing all this shit. Why?”

“Have you been having fun?”

“Chris, I asked you first.”

“Humor me, have you enjoyed hanging out with me?”

“Yes, but I feel like I’m falling in love with a crazy person.”

“JC, remember when you called me and said you felt like your life was over, because you never did anything other than work, sleep and watch television? Remember that?”

“Yes.”

“I just wanted to show you that your life wasn’t over. That all you had to do was go outside and play in the three dimensional world and everything would be fun again. You’ve been having fun. So obviously your life isn’t over and it’s not a total waste. You know why they call this the Fine Kirkpatrick Ass?”

JC couldn’t help but smile. “Why?”

“Because I know how to get off of it and drag it out there and have fun. I should patent the fine ass I have.”

“I am in love with a crazy person.”

“I’m only crazy for you, JC.”

“Chris, get that Fine Kirkpatrick Ass back over here. I want to take you out to dinner. I want you to move in with me and be my boyfriend, okay?”

“You’re pretty crazy yourself, Chasez. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

 

~~~END~~~  
1/11/2004


End file.
